April Fool's day
by DarkHime213
Summary: late April Fool's day fanfic. Sorry it took so long to post. It's a story from Harry's perspective.


Just saw this and I couldn't help myself. The song is The Crayon Song Gets Ruined by Studio C.

Enjoy

 **You pop up in a giant library. You look around and see other people that you don't know. (Say Hi)"Hi, I'm Harry Black Prince adopted grandson of current Slytherin head of house Elena Snape and adopted son of current Potions masters of Hogwarts Severus prince Snape." Harry turns towards you with a small smirk that fit well on his face. "If you're hear then you must want to hear about last years annual parent day celebration and how it went from okay to the best day ever really quick." You couldn't help but answer yes just as everyone else. "If so please pay the usual fee and grab a seat." He turns from you and summon chairs and pillows for everyone to sit in. "Now it all started out like this"**

"Welcome back new students and old students we have a special parent's day celebration planed today." State an as always overly excited Headmaster.

Now I was sitting with my cousin Draco not really paying attention to what was happening. The first part of the celebration is for the parents so us kids don't have to be there but since it starts at breakfast. We can help but to be there.

"Today we will show are old talent show videos all day long." says the Dumbledore

At first it didn't bug me to bad I mean I'm only in one talent show and I'm a super star so even if I did do something stupid people will still love it. So, I was confused as to why it bothered me at all. When it hit me DAD.

You see my father was in a talent show his seventh year. He was forced to do this stupid crayon song with some Gryffindorks. Draco caught on fast because he looked up to his own father only to see him standing screaming out.

"OUR YEAR FIRST OUR YEAR FIRST OUR YEAR FIRST." By this point many where chanting it out along side him even my father was. "

"Now now let's calm down. Lord Malfoy your year will be at the end since it was the most remember able now students let us watch the first ever talent show."

" **Now the students had the choice to sit in and watch with the parents or go to your common room you can guess what we did, and I know you all don't want to hear about my day so I'll just skip to dinner time."**

 **When dinner started another talent, show was just ending when mine and Draco's fathers stoop up. The sound cheering was all around us. I could see Neville's dad freeze up but his mom was just laughing. Neville looked are way and shrugged just as it all started.**

"Now what we been waiting for call the color song" The headmaster sits as it starts.

Lily:

Hello kids I'm the color Red and I

brought my friends to teach you about them.

There're the colors of all the things

you see, and red is me, the color of

awesome things like: hearts and roses

and mars but most import Love,

Love, Love, Love **(Black) Blood Blood** ,

Blood, Blood, Blood Hooray!

Sirus:

Hi, I'm Orange like

Mac and cheese let's name other orange

things now if you please. You got

pumpkins and tigers, and you got desert sand.

 **prescription bottles.** Monarch butterflies

are your orange friends LA LA LA LA LA LA, cheese!

 **Pills!** Hooray!

Whispers *** what the heck Snape what are you doing? *** Sirus

 ***what you want me to do sing.*** Severus

Alice:

As you can probably guess

Yellow's pretty fun **Jaundice**

You can find it on a bus Or the rays from the sun

 **Jaundice** if you ask me

Yellows number one **liver failure**

if you like yellow and sour

then try a lemon **Jaundice**

Jaundice dang it.

Peter:

I once eat a bug that was green

but the ER said it was a poisonous thing

so that explains why I threw up green and

inside that green there were chunks of green

I bet you wish you hadn't listened to green

Hooray!

Whispers ***I wish I hadn't*** peter

 ***What was that*** Severus

 ***nothing Snapes*** whimpers Peter

Lucius:

The ocean is a place where many creatures live

 **nightmares** It's the deep blue sea

and **it'll kill you** **to death**

and its mysterious especially if

 **you are on titanic so let that sink in**

 **pun intended** Hooray!

Whispers *Damn it Severus knock it off I nearly popped a lung*

James:

DON'T BLOW THIS FOR US MAN! COME ON

[ _pushes Severus off stage.]_

Purple is the color of many pretty things from

 _[Severus gets back on stage]_

From a lilac [Severus use a small shocking spell]

[Screams and laughter fill the stage area]

Sirus

Dude what the hell

Peter (while being glared at by Lucius)

Hooray!

Frank:

I guess it's my turn there are brown things like dirt I uh I can't remember the words please don't hurt me

 **Let me think about it nah.**

[shoots shocking spell near feet]

[ _falls off stage_ ]

[Screams and laughter fill the room.]

Peter (while still being glared at by Lucius)

Hooray!

Amelia:

Everyone calm down [wiping tears of laughter from eyes]

White things include **all broken bones**

and doves and paper **and rabies foam**.

There's ivory **worth a lot of**

 **money if you want to buy some the owl mail me**

Peter

Hooray Hooray

Whisper * Thank merlin it's almost over. *

*just a little more and James will get him*

Severus:

Black is the

color of emptiness I feel it in my

soul cause I'm an emotional mess

[James screams as he rushes to tackle Severus off the stage, missing and knocking himself out]

Nice try Potty

but not good enough

now Lucius grab the legs

he is going for a swim.

[ _The show ended with current Mrs. Potter laughing alongside Amelia while Alice took Frank to the Madam Pomfrey. Black joined Potty with his swim while peter hid like a rat_ ]

" **WAIT the stories not over yet." Harry places himself back in his comfy chair. "Now where was I oh.**

 **No one made a sound until someone broke the silent spell on the Slytherin table showing the Slytherin can laugh. Even some Gryffindor's where laugh it up. Wheezing as they try to catch their breath. With in minutes the entire room except for a few where howling with laughter. James Potter was growing under his breath as he watched everyone including Lily laugh at him. Even Sirus who was still a bit immature was giggling like a hyena next to Remus who was no better.**

 **Dumbledore stated up and does his best to put a stop to those laughing at his favorite Gryffindor, but nothing happens. The wonderous boy who lived screams out that those who laugh at his father a committing act of treason. That stops a few Gryffindor's but not enough and It doesn't even slow any other house down from there fun.**

 **But let me tell you that was the great part of today. What made today the greatest day ever was when Potter decide to try and impress me. He tried to show everyone how he was so much stronger Than dad but that's a story for another day.**


End file.
